boomsalmonshungergamesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellis
Ellis was the male tribute from District 7. He mostly specialized in trap making and woodcutting. He also knew how to use any ax in combat. Traning In traning he scored 7, causing Buck wanting him in his career alliance. Ellis refused, thus posing a major threat to the careers. His odds were 8-1, then after killing The District 3 Male they lowered to 7-1, then they lowered again when his traps killed Bennet, to 5-1. After injuring Mel and killing Pixelle, his odds dropped again to 4-1, on par with Buck. The Bloodbath In the bloodbath, Ellis ran for a bag the District 12 Female had. He wrenched it from her grip then slammed it in her face, knocking her down temporarily. He ran for the cornucopia trying to get an ax (see picture) when the District 4 Male fought him. He struggled then slammed the District 4 Male 's head into a crate, grabbing his ax then running into the small forest. Day 1/Night 1 Ellis hid in the forest most of the day thinking of plans. At night, he then saw Pixelle. He chased her, but couldn't catch her as she climbed up a tree. He then slowly started to chop the tree down, ignoring her frantic threats. When a throwing knife nipped his back, he cursed then stopped. He made a wooden type of spike from a tree, planting around were Pixelle was hiding. He waited until the District 3 Male , trying to save Pixelle stepped on a spike screaming. Ellis saw the District 3 Male laying in the spikes, barely alive. He raised his ax then killing the District 3 Male. He then left Pixelle to die also. Day 2/Night 2 He watched in the forest as the District 8 Tributes started to walk towards the cornucopia, clearly attempting a raid. While they were fighting the careers, he ran in and grabbed a purple bag. He then found out it was full of stones. He then snuck near the district 8 Tributes, stealing some string. Then he surrounded himself with traps. At night, a big storm blew in, causing him to run from the forest he was in. He made it to the mountain, digging himself a tunnel into it. Day 3 So far he made a hole into the mountain for shelter. He then tracks Pixelle down, finding her in a house with Mel. He injures Mel and kills Pixelle, then admits he didn't want to kill her. He sees Buck and Christian and runs. Death Whilst he gets mines from the feast and plants them, mutts come. The mutts of his three victims attack, and the Pixelle mutt is injured. But eventually they kill him, ending District 7's chance at having a victor. Victims His most notable kill was Pixelle, but he is also known to have killed Bennet and The District 3 Male. Trivia *He is seen more of an antagonist, due to having 3 kills and killing Pixelle. *He kills both District 3 Tributes. *He and Andrew are the most proficient trap makers. *He places 4th out of all tributes. *He was the last tribute to die before Day 4. Category:Antagonists